


Nothing to Everything

by lilziez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Fanfiction, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilziez/pseuds/lilziez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a wizard and you are about to enter a world that will give you more than you could have ever hoped for. Your mother was a wizard and so is your father but he lost all his magic due to something that happened when he was younger but he will never tell you what. You lived in the muggle world and you can't wait until you get your Hogwarts letter because you are ready to prove that worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of work I have ever put out for people to see other than close friends so I hope you like it and I hope you can vicariously live through it as I do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finish working out every detail of your plan and it's time to begin.

You woke up early next morning ready to put your plan into motion. You jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as you could then ran over to the bedside table and grabbed the notebook and pencil that were sitting on top of it and wrote down what you came up with the night before making notes with each step to make sure everything rolled out smoothly. 

To follow through with the first step you would have to make sure your dad didn't catch you or you were as good as dead so you had to make sure he was either gone or out cold. "He is going to work today at 10 so that should give me about 7 or 8 hours to search all his favorite spots in the house." You whispered to yourself.  Then after you find the money you will go up and start to pack up everything you would bring with you then in the morning you would sneak to the money and take as much if it as you could and then you would take your trunk with all your stuff. You have to go out early and get your bike and ride to the furthest bus stop and take it all the way to London then take your bike to the Leaky cauldron. The only problem was how are gonna bring your trunk with you if your on your bike?

"I could tie it? No because it would drag and probably break eventually." You sat and pondered the issue. "The wagon! Would that work?" You said to yourself as you remembered you have an old wagon in the back shed. "You looked at your trunk and said "it would work but it will be tricky. I'll have to avoid curbs but if it works it works." You smiled pleased with yourself.

 

You made your way downstairs to the small living room and saw your dad sleeping on the couch. He looked so normal and harmless it was like a whole other person entirely. You came up to him slowly and tapped him on the shoulder and he grunted awake. You looked at him and said hesitantly "Dad... I-I've been accepted into Hogwarts and um, um well if I'm gone that's why." You stepped back as you watched him look at you almost puzzled. "Okay." He said groggily and turned around. As you walked away you heard him start to snore and went out to the back shed to get the wagon out.

The wagon was in the back covered in dust and cobwebs. It was a muted red that was turning pink from the sun. You heaved it out and as you did you noticed something hanging on the back wall. You went in to get a closer look and saw it shimmer in the morning sun shinning through the open door. As you came closer you cam face to face a bronze chain with a small round circle hanging off the end of it. You took it off the hook it was hanging off of and ran you hand to the end of the chain to the circle and pressed a button that was on top of it and it shot open like a locket and you saw that it was a small watch. the time was wrong but it was ticking like new. You turned it around and saw the initials _L.V.S._ carved on the back. You ran you index finger over the letter's. Those were your mom's initials. You tucked it safely into your pocket and stumbled out of the cluttered shed. You closed the door and dragged the rusting old wagon to the side of the shed and as you did you remembered you just might need a rope to actually attach it to your bike.

You went back into the shed and found a long rope and took it out and placed into the wagon. 

 

Once you were back into your room you began to compose the letter you were going to leave for your dad explaining where you went because you were positive he wouldn't remember you telling him.

Just as you finished a copy you thought was good enough you heard the door close and you checked the clock beside your bed and knew he had left for work but as you stared at the clock you remembered the watch in your pocket. you took it out and corrected the time on it and put it around your neck. The chain felt cold on you skin and it hung to about a thumb's length from your belly button. 

 

You checked everywhere you could think of and couldn't find any trace of money. "It has to be somewhere in this dump." You grunted frustrated to yourself. "Somewhere I would never look or go." And with that you straighten up and your mouth began to slowly slide into a smile. "You idiot." you said. "The top of the alcohol cupboard, duh." you said hitting the heal of your hand off your forehead.

You took a chair from the kitchen and pulled it up to the cupboard. Once you climbed up on the chair you went on your tiptoes and you let your eyes drift across the top of the cupboard, scanning for the money and low and behold There it was. There were coins and bills all pilled up in a huge glass dish. You carefully picked it up, climbed off the chair and ran upstairs with it. But what if he noticed it was gone? You decided to put it back up on the cupboard and get it tomorrow just before you left. You went back up to your room and started packing and within two hours or so you managed to get everything you needed. All you packed were some shirts and pants, underwear, socks and some knickknacks that were hanging around your room, you didn't need much.

 

Before you knew it it was 6:30 and you dad was just getting home. You ran downstairs and started making dinner and when it was done you both ate in silence at the table. When you were both done you washed the dishes and went up to bed trying to fall asleep as quickly as possible because you couldn't wait until morning.  

 


End file.
